Blondes Have More Fun
by Duckyo
Summary: My second attempt at Harry Potter fan-fiction and my first attempt at Draco/Luna.  I hope you like it! :
1. Chapter 1

"Lovely weather, isn't it?" Luna's dreamy voice chirped.

Draco grunted in agreement. Luna never failed to put a smile on his face. As the heavy rain beat against his skin and drenched his pale hair, he couldn't help but remember the day this all started, only a few years ago on a day astonishingly similar to this.

_While the rain beat against the walls of Hogwarts castle, a pale blonde boy with grey eyes and a pointed fact sneered, "Come on, Goyle. It's not raining that hard."_

_ Goyle, however, shrugged, seemingly scared for some reason._

_ Noticing Goyle's hesitance, though not nearly as much as his own, Crabbe mumbled, "It's getting dark anyways."_

_ At this, the blonde boy began to laugh. "You're scared aren't you?" Draco chuckled. "Oh, brave old Gregory Goyle, afraid of a little rain."_

_ "I just don't think it's safe to go outside right now," Goyle mumbled in a barely audible voice._

_ Hardly able to contain his amusement—not that he was trying all that hard— Draco asked, "What are you afraid of? I mean, honestly. Who's going to be out there? Sirius Black?"_

_ Just then, the faintest, dreamiest voice imaginable spoke up, "Oh, you mean Stubby Boardman?"_

_ Draco whipped around to see a semi-familiar girl smiling at him. She had scraggly waist-length hair that shone a dirty blonde. Her silvery eyes, which took up more than a fair amount of her face, shined with excitement._

_ "Whom?" Draco asked, unsure what had just happened._

_ The blonde girl looked around as though she were about to unveil top-secret information. "Sirius Black is currently disguised as Stubby Boardman, front man for The Hobgoblins."_

_ While on a normal day, Draco would just laugh and tease anyone who said something as crazy as that, something in the blonde girl's innocent smile provoked Draco to simply ask, "What's your name?"_

_ "Luna," she answered happily. "Luna Lovegood."_

Draco smiled at this sudden memory when Luna piped up, "Are you sure you left your Potions book out here?"

The blonde boy shrugged. "I think I left them here because I was trying to study during the Hufflepuff's Quidditch practice."

"Oh, don't pretend you were studying," Luna laughed. "You were casting the Confundus charm on the Keepers just so you could laugh whenever they missed. You only brought the Potions book along in case a teacher walked by." After a moment, the blonde girl added, "You really should be nicer to people."

Draco brushed his wet hair out of his face as he walked towards Luna. "I'm nice to you," he replied with a pearly white grin.

"Yes, but I'm not people; I'm just a person," Luna retorted, scanning the muddy ground for a Potions book. "I'm afraid Wrackspurts must have gotten to you."

Draco smiled. After a few years knowing Luna Lovegood, you got used to her odd creatures. He then sighed at their lack of success and mumbled, "I don't see it anywhere. Maybe we should just go insi—"

"—Accio Potions book," Luna interrupted. As a leather bound book sailed straight into her open hand, she grinned playfully at Draco, who simply smirked.

"All right, give it here," he requested.

Luna, however, didn't follow Draco's orders. Instead, she giggled and sprinted straight towards the castle.

"Luna!" Draco shouted, laughing and running through the thick mud after the loony girl.

The pair sailed all the way into the castle, past the great hall, and into and unfamiliar corridor.

Draco skidded to a stop as Luna suddenly turned down another hallway and quickly ran after her. He barely saw the tip of her blonde hair sail into a classroom before she was out of sight.

He grinned and jogged into the classroom and had just opened his mouth to say, "Caught you," when he found nothing but an seemingly empty classroom. "Luna?" he asked, unconvinced that the room was really empty. "Haha, very funny," Draco muttered sarcastically as he carefully stepped towards the left side of the room, where all the usual desks had been sloppily pushed aside. He crouched down and scanned under the desks to see if the blonde girl was anywhere to be found. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Just as he cocked his head to the side to get a better view, however, he felt a small kiss on his cheek. Quick as a flash, Draco flipped his head around just as Luna gracefully leapt from the desk to the floor.

Draco was too fast, however, and before Luna could reach the door, he wrapped an arm around her waist and extracted the potions book out of her tight grip with the other hand.

At this point, Luna was in a fit of giggles. "You caught me."

Just then, a shadowy figure appeared at the door. As the sound of footsteps slowly echoed throughout the room, Luna stopped laughing and turned her attention to the mysterious silhouette.

The figure walked towards the center of the room and began in a scarily distinctive voice, "Draco, that is enough ruckus for one night." The voice was dreary and exaggeratingly pronounced every syllable as though it were its own word. "I would like to see you in my office," Snape explained, though it sounded more like an order than a request.

"Yes, Professor," Draco agreed, immediately releasing his grip on Luna's waist and following the macabre professor out the room. As he passed through the doorway, Draco gave Luna one last, fleeting glance before shuffling down the hallway.

Though Draco was already out of sight, Luna raised a hand and gave a small wave before sinking sadly to the ground. She sigh quietly before pushing herself off the ground and gliding all the way to Ravenclaw Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, as Luna intently studied a page of the _Quibbler_, she curled her legs up underneath her in a cozy blue armchair in the Ravenclaw common room. While she attempted to focus on her magazine, she couldn't help but hear a few soft giggles coming from someone in the room. She lifted her head above her magazine to see Marietta Edgecomb and Cho Chang sitting at one of the tall tables towards the back of the room, laughing and occasionally flitting their eyes in her general direction.

The blonde girl simply ignored the pair and went back to reading about the current whereabouts of a particular Crumple-Horned Snorckack. She was used to being laughed at and talked about behind her back, not that anyone was discrete about it.

"Hey, Luna," a mysterious voice suddenly started from somewhere near her chair

The blonde girl let her defining grey eyes peer above her magazine once more to see Michael Corner standing in front of her. "Oh, hello, Michael," she greeted in her dreamy voice.

"You hungry?" he asked with his dark voice.

"A little," Luna admitted, carefully sliding her magazine into her school bag and hopping out of her chair.

"Then, to the Great Hall we go," Michael decided with a small laugh.

Not completely oblivious to Michael's odd behavior, Luna couldn't help but ask, "Where are Terry and Anthony?"

"Terry's sick and Anthony's in a studying frantic," Michael answered. "Classes are much harder this year, you know."

Luna nodded as they strode towards the Great Hall. "Come to think of it, Michael. Why aren't _you_ studying?" she asked with an inquisitive grin as she took a seat at one of the four immense tables in the Great Hall.

Michael laughed at her curiosity and answered, "I was studying last night and accidentally missed dinner, so I'm too hungry to focus on studies at the moment."

"Fair enough," the blonde girl agreed as she began to nibble on a piece of toast. Out of the corner of her silver eye, she noticed Draco sitting at the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle on either side.

She caught Draco's gaze as well and gave him a small smile before finishing up her breakfast and asking, "What class do you have first, Michael?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," the dark boy answered as he devoured a kipper, "with Professor Snape."

Luna hardly heard this, however; she was focused on Draco beckoning her at the door of the Great Hall. "He's a bit frightening, isn't he?" the blonde girl mumbled absent-mindedly as she slung her schoolbag over her shoulder. "I actually need to grab a book from the library before class, but I had a lovely time this morning. Goodbye!" she called, and with that, she hurried off to the door.

As Luna reached the door, Draco led her towards the castle entrance, as he wished not to be seen by his teachers or peers.

"What class have you got this morning?" he asked.

"I don't!" Luna answered with glee.

"No class?" Draco asked, unable to wipe the grin off his face. "How? I thought your break wasn't until next hour!"

"I have two breaks," Luna answered simply. "Well, really, I'm just not taking Divination, and it's the first class."

"Oh," Draco replied happily. "I don't have class either because I'm not stupid enough to waste my time with Muggle Studies."

The blonde girl's dreamy voice started, "Hermione Granger takes Muggle Studies, and she's certainly not stupid. I find Muggles fascinating."

Draco sighed in frustration as they agreed to disagree. In a halfhearted apology, he softly took Luna's hand and led her through the castle.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"The library," Draco answered as they finally entered a certain corridor. "I haven't been studying as well as I should for my classes. Maybe you can help me. After all, you're brilliant."

Luna smiled appreciatively and tenderly kissed Draco's cheek as they walked into the library.

"Ms. Lovegood!" Madame Pince greeted warmly. "Mr. Malfoy," she said curtly with a little less cheer.

Luna smiled as the pair silently walked to a table in the back beside one of the few large windows and sat down.

Draco immediately pulled out his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ and attempted to read. Less than a minute after he began, however, he asked, "Whom were you sitting with at breakfast?"

"Michael Corner," Luna answered as she pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a jar of ink.

"Who's he?"

"A Sixth Year Ravenclaw," she answered, unsure of Draco's sudden curiosity. "I just ran into him in the common room and he invited me down to breakfast."

"Should I be worried?"

Luna laughed at this question. "Not at all; he's dating Cho Chang."

"Why can't he just have breakfast with her?"

Luna shrugged. "She was with another friend. And besides, most of the Ravenclaws find me a bit odd, you know."

Draco looked up from his book and explained, "Well, I think you're perfect."

As she felt pinkness overwhelm her cheeks, Luna smiled and turned back to her parchment, beginning to doodle. Underneath the table, Draco carefully caught her free hand and smiled.

As he read, however, Luna lifted up his hand and set it on her piece of parchment. Used to her shenanigans, Draco never lifted his eyes from his book, not even when she began to outline his hand with her quill. When Draco's hand was drawn, she placed her own hand inside his handprint and began to outline it.

In the space between her handprint and his, she doodled dainty little hearts. When the space was filled, she drew a simple symbol inside the center of both handprints. It was a triangle containing a circle with a straight line piercing straight through the center.

Draco smiled his droll smile at the drawing and said in an extravagant tone, "Now, how am I supposed to get any studying done when I've got you sitting there drawing a masterpiece on a sheet of parchment?"

Luna giggled at his exaggerating. "I'm just trying to entertain myself."

"And you're doing such a bloody good job that you've got me entertained as well," he laughed in retort.

"_You_ need to be entertained by your _studying_," Luna instructed with a smile.

"And what about _you_? It _is _OWL year after all, " Draco teased, savoring the happiness and simplicity of this moment. He didn't have many chances for simplicity this year, only complications and pressure—pressure from his parents, Professor Snape, and even You-Know-Who. As all his responsibilities flooded his mind, he turned to Luna and nearly whispered, "I need you, Luna, you know that?"

Being as unique as she was, Luna didn't reply with "I need you too" or something of the sort; instead, she replied with, "Fate's an odd thing, isn't it?" Noticing the slight confusion in Draco's eyes, her protruding grey eyes stared at him innocently, and she began to elaborate. "There's someone perfect for everyone, you see, but out of all the millions of people on earth, the chance that the two people who belong together—who need each other— would find one another is miniscule, yet it happens every day." Nonchalantly returning to her drawing, she thought out loud, "Not even magic can explain that."


	3. Chapter 3

As the echoes of footsteps reverberated back and forth into the walls of the castle corridor, Luna raced after figure with a flowing head of flaming red hair.

"Ginny!" the blonde girl called.

The redhead whipped around and immediately perkily greeted, "Hi, Luna!"

"Have you seen Draco Malfoy by any chance?" the dreamy girl asked curiously.

"For some reason, I _think_ I saw him walking towards the girl's lavatory," Ginny replied with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

Luna shook her head, her dirty blonde waves dancing about. "It's not important. Thank you, though!" she called with a smile as she walked towards the girl's bathroom. Humming a cheery little song as she walked, Luna finally reached the door of the abandoned second-floor bathroom and pushed it open, completely unprepared for what she would find.

As she stepped into the almost colorless stone bathroom, she cooingly called, "Draco?" While her call echoed against the cold walls of the lavatory, another sound filled her ears. It sounded almost like sniffling.

As her eyebrows raised in confusion, she walked around the circle of sinks to find an image that she would never forget. "Draco," Luna whispered in concern, crouching to her knees. The pale, blonde boy was sitting on the ground, holding his knees as tears rained from his grey eyes.

Luna thought about asking what was wrong, but instead she decided to simply reach her soft hands up and wipe off his tear-stained cheeks. She then gently invited him into a tender embrace. As the blonde boy dug his weeping eyes into her shoulder, Luna simply stroked his light hair and cradled him there in silence.

After what seemed like hours, Draco slowly lifted himself from Luna's grasp and whispered, "I can't do this anymore."

"You don't have to," she replied quietly.

"You don't understand!" Draco shouted heatedly, leaping from the ground and running his hands repeatedly through his hair.

"Then help me to understand," Luna pleaded as she sat on the stone ground.

"I can't!" Draco retorted angrily, tugging at his hair and pacing as fresh, hot tears began to roll down his face.

"Why not?" she asked a bit loudly, confused at Draco's suddenly rash behavior.

"I just can't, Luna!" he shouted in response.

As she began to feel rather upset, Luna stood up from the ground and began, "I just don't understand why you can't just—"

"Exactly, Luna! You don't understand!" Draco cried. "Just…just go!" As confusion spread across her youthful face, the boy stressfully continued, "You heard me! Go! Leave!"

Her mouth opening just barely, Luna slowly began to walk to the door, keeping her eyes on Draco. As he shouted, tears filled her eyes until finally she sprinted to the door, out of the bathroom, and down the hall.

As soon as her saw her pass through the door, Draco dropped to the ground, ripping out his hair and immediately regretting everything he had just said.

Ignoring anyone she passed, a weeping Luna shot through the castle, out the door, and through the grass until she reached a particularly thick tree near the side of the Black Lake. She, like Draco, hugged her knees to her chest as she wept.

As she wept, she heard a someone nearby. Whoever it happened to be was whistling something merry.

"We're almost done here, Tinsel!" the cheery voice of a young man explained as Luna heard the sound of a branch snapping. With that single comment, the whistling continued, as did the sound of someone somewhere moving around. Until all at once, the whistling and movement stopped.

Luna curiously looked around, ignoring her red, tear-stained eyes.

"Are you crying?" the voice suddenly asked, coming from above the young girl.

She immediately whipped her head up to see a curious boy crouching on a rather high tree branch like a monkey. He had a wild mess of mousey brown hair that could rival even that of Harry Potter's. "Who are you?" Luna asked curiously, ignoring his question completely.

"Rolf Scamender, Sixth Year Hufflepuff," the boy answered. "And yourself?"

"Luna Lovegood," she answered, attempting to wipe some of the tears from her eyes as she watched the boy skillfully leap from branch to branch until he sailed to the ground, landing gently beside her. "Fifth Year Ravenclaw."

"I've heard of you. I've seen you around the castle before," Rolf admitted as he took a comfortable seat beside her and stared into her grey eyes.

As Luna returned the favor, she found that his crazy mess of hair concealed a pair of amazing blue eyes that shined just like the afternoon sky.

"So I did see tears," Rolf observed out loud. "But why? Who would make _you_ cry?" After a short moment of silence, the boy spoke up, "Was it a boy?"

"Hmm?" Luna asked, distracted with her own thoughts.

"Was it a boy who made you cry?"

At this question, Luna simply shrugged, not especially wanting to share all her feelings with a total stranger.

"It was, wasn't it?" Rolf assessed. "But why on earth would a boy make you cry? Any boy would be more than lucky to have you."

Luna laughed through her tears. "How can you know that if you don't know me?"

Rolf answered simply, "I know enough. From what I've heard and seen, you're brilliant, you're witty, you're sweet, you're almost impossibly adorable," the boy listed, "you're beautiful, and most importantly, you deserve better than a boy who would make you cry."

Luna slowly lifted her head and focused on Rolf's round, animated face in disbelief at his unrelenting kindness.

As the two stared at each other in silence, Rolf slowly began to lean forward, his heart and mind telling him this was the right thing to do.

Luna noticed Rolf leaning forward to kiss her and, for a moment she noticed herself leaning towards him. Her heart shouted for her to let him kiss her, but her mind nagged her about her current relationship.

Though the blonde girl found herself with conflicting emotions, as soon as Rolf's lips neared hers, she turned away, causing him to simply plant a soft kiss on her teary cheek. As a Ravenclaw, she couldn't simply ignore her mind. "I…I have to go." As she suddenly stood up to leave, Rolf called, "It was nice meeting you, Luna Lovegood, Fifth Year Ravenclaw.

"The pleasure was all mine," Luna dismissed as she turned around and marched to the castle. As she walked, however, she noticed two things: One, her tears had stopped completely. And two, she couldn't keep a huge smile off her now-blushing face.


End file.
